


Good Girl

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [44]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Bandom, The Cab, The Like
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Bloodplay, Knifeplay, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fine if Annie's not as good as Laena. It's more fun this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verbyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbyna/gifts).



Annie doesn't get to play very often. Most of the times she acts the good girl, a matched set with Laena, both of them dressed demurely as they follow Shannon through the school corridors. (Demure since the time Shannon brought Alex in on a leash without a shirt, and both of them were sent home. Shannon was furious.) She does what Shannon tells her; she gives herself to him, writhes underneath him or Jared or any of the others when he orders it. She obeys, just waiting for those special times when Shannon will let her play.

Tonight is one of those times. Shannon's filled the fireplace with candles. It should look like a bad video shoot, but the warmth of the candlelight makes it worth it. Shannon sits cross-legged on a zafu behind her. In front of her, Alex kneels at Laena's feet. Laena's stretched out on a low horizontal rack, faceup, dark eyes glittering in the candlelight.

Annie kneels beside it and picks up the first knife of the evening. "Hold your hand out," she says to Alex. Alex obeys immediately, as unthinking as if she were Shannon himself. Annie traces the tip along his finger, down his palm and his wrist, leaving white lines trailing behind.

Alex holds perfectly still. It's a skill they've all developed. When the knife catches on a mole, it skips and digs in just enough for a tiny bit of blood to well to the surface. Alex doesn't make a sound or a movement.

It's Shannon behind her that drives that. Annie knows she's not in his league, nor would she want to be. She doesn't need the obedience; she just needs the pain. "Good boy," she says anyway and takes the knife away. Alex ducks his head and reaches for a disinfectant wipe.

Annie puts the knife down on one end of the table. She'll need it again later, but now that it's drawn blood, she'll have to use another one for Laena. She picks something pretty, a curved blade with a handle wrapped in tight leather strips. Laena's lips part. Annie smiles and leans over her. "Where should I start, sir?" she asks Shannon.

"Ribs," says Shannon. Annie obeys, pulling the knife from just under Laena's arm down along the curve of her ribcage. Laena's breath catches for a second, but she remains still. Annie does it again, pressing down enough to slice skin. The barest scratch really, just a few layers of skin parted, but she knows from experience that the air will begin to sting in just a few seconds.

"The other side next," says Shannon, so Annie mirrors the cut on Laena's left side. When Annie lifts the knife away, Laena shudders and closes her eyes. "Oh honey," says Annie. "We're just starting."

She draws a line upward from Laena’s belly button to her clavicle, noting the shiver that prickles goosebumps on her skin. Laena’s a good girl, though, and she doesn’t move. Annie shifts the angle and pulls the knife down her collarbone. Laena lets out a soft whine, but she’s allowed to do that, as long as she doesn’t scream or move. Screaming disturbs Shannon. They all know not to do that.

“Harder,” says Shannon. His eyes are closed, and his voice is sleepy, but Annie knows he’s alert and watching. She wants to show him how good she is at this; maybe he’ll let her play more if she impresses him.

Annie digs into Laena’s thigh with the knife, watches the blood come up in tiny beads. Laena moans. Annie does it again, a line parallel with the first, and that’s when Laena does the unforgiveable. She squirms. Shannon’s eyes fly open, and Annie slaps Laena’s leg, right across the cuts. Laena lets out a cry and squirms again.

“No,” says Annie severely. “Don’t you dare; you know not to do that. Do you want me to have Alex punish you?”

“No,” says Laena, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Alex is below her in line. It’s one thing for Annie to hurt her; it’s an entirely different thing to be hurt by Alex.

“Then keep still. And if you can’t be quiet, Alex will gag you.” With that warning, Annie moves to Laena’s other thigh, and Shannon closes his eyes again.

Laena keens high and thin when Annie opens up her skin again. The blood comes to the surface faster this time, and even faster when Annie slices perpendicular to it. She waves Alex in, and he brings a disinfectant wipe to clean it up. Laena whines again and whips her head back and forth.

Annie slaps her in the face.

“Keep _still_ ,” she says. “I’m going to hurt you. That’s not a question. What _is_ in question is whether you’re going to stay on the rack or be taken off. Do you want Shannon to be angry with you? Do you want him to send you home?” Annie really, really doesn’t want that. She wants to be able to do this again. If Laena can’t make it work, Shannon might decide it’s not worth the effort.

“No,” whimpers Laena. “No, I’m sorry.” She gives one last full-body shudder, closes her eyes, and fists her hands. “I’m ready. Please.”

“I hope so. You’re supposed to be so good. Show me how good you can be.” She presses the knife against the sensitive junction of shoulder and neck, and Laena doesn’t flinch. Annie presses harder, puncturing the skin. Laena whimpers but doesn’t move. The knife moves down along the muscle, and Annie can almost hear the layers of skin separate, feel the rush of cold and then hot along the cut.

She’s going to draw a picture. “You’ll look so pretty,” she promises Laena. “Just be a good girl and hold still.” The tears are trickling down Laena’s temples and into her hair, but she gives a tiny nod and sets her jaw.

These cuts are shallower, barely more than scratches. One swoops up from Laena’s hip to her breast; another matches it on the other side. Annie carves a branch curving up her breastbone, then begins cutting leaves around it. Alex holds up a wipe, but Annie shakes her head. That was the mistake before. She’ll let him when it’s all over and Laena’s free to twist as much as she needs to.

Shannon’s breathing is deep and even. He might be asleep, or so deep in meditation he doesn’t know they’re there, but Annie knows he’s catching every little cry, every sharp intake of breath or choked-off moan. She wonders if he likes this as much as causing the pain itself.

Annie hurts for Shannon, of course. She likes it, the whipping sounds of the cane or the bright lines of the braided cat that leave long red welts, reminders when she’s sitting in Bio or running laps in gym. Even so. This is better.

As a finale she cuts an apple shape around Laena’s navel, sitting at the base of the tree. Laena lets her breath out in one long painful sigh. “Sir?” Annie asks. Shannon’s eyes open. “What do you think?”

Shannon stand up in a fluid motion and comes to Annie’s side. He considers the drawing. Laena’s eyes are open, and she stares at him hungrily.

“Well done,” he pronounces. Annie’s shoulders relax. She hadn’t realized they were tense. “Alex, clean her up.”

Alex is there in an instant. The lines of blood have already scabbed over, but he dabs at them as if they’re fresh and new. Laena arches her back and keens again, her eyes fixed on Shannon. The faded outline of Annie’s hand on her cheek is still visible.

Shannon’s hand guides Annie’s head to his hip. She presses it there, seeking his praise. His approval.

“Good girl,” he says.

Annie’s not as different from Laena as she likes to pretend.


End file.
